


Jackson the Master-Thief

by Ailyn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Jackson is a dork, M/M, Mark is a cop, Other GOT7 members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailyn/pseuds/Ailyn
Summary: Jinyoung said that Jackson would never be able to pull this off on his own, and Jackson issogonna prove him wrong.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Jackson the Master-Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people,  
> I found this in the depths of my WIP folder and since I probably won't add to it (ever) and since it's pretty much self-contained as it is, I decided to just post it as a drabble-type thing.   
> I hope you enjoy it :)

Jackson was barely breathing while he pulled himself up along the rainpipe, every grip and step sure and confident from hours of memorizing the side view of the house, even though the night was dark, the moon hidden behind clouds and barely giving any light. He knew exactly where to step, where the next windowsill or fastening of the pipe was that he could use to pull himself up another few centimeters. Still, Jackson had to force himself not to hurry too much - the pipe was slippery, thanks to the constant sheet of rain that had been falling all day, and he really didn’t want to fall and hurt himself, or make unnecessary noises by taking a misstep, not to mention the other consequences there would be if he failed.   
He had time, Jackson reminded himself. Not an excessive amount, but what should be enough to shimmy up to the second floor, climb in through the window he had carefully chosen in his planning because reliable intel had said it would be open, snatch what he was here to get, and disappear the same way he had come, preferably without being noticed. Jackson winced at the thought. He was prepared to take… certain steps should he be discovered, but… it would make his life so much easier if he weren’t. So much easier. He prayed to every god there was that he wouldn’t be - but no, that was the wrong way of thinking.  
He would not be discovered, not because of some god granting him a favor, but because he could do it, on his own, and he would prove it tonight.

When Jackson pulled himself the rest of the way up to his target window, he didn’t know how much time had passed, but it couldn’t have been too much. He was still on schedule, he told himself, no need to hurry and make careless mistakes in the process.   
The window swung open when he gave it a small push - unlocked, according to plan.   
Jackson didn’t waste time, dropping to the floor and immediately rolling behind the desk, just in case. The light switch was next to the door, but he wouldn’t turn on the light as it would attract the attention he so desperately wanted to avoid.  
After waiting for a few seconds, making sure there was actually no one there, he began to crawl towards the door. It was closed - good thing, as it had probably muffled the sounds of his entrance.   
The hinges gave a little squeak when Jackson carefully pushed the door open, and he winced, his ears straining to hear the sounds coming from downstairs. The TV was running, as it was supposed to be, the sounds and laughter of a variety show drifting up the stairs, and there were no signs of anyone having heard him or coming to check.   
A few seconds later, Jackson was in the hallway, the door again closed behind him, sneaking along on the carpeted floor that made his steps inaudible, his body bent into a crouch. There, the second door on the left, behind that was his target. Now he only had to get in, grab it, and get going, easy. Child’s play. He could do it, he could- 

Jackson went down with a high-pitched scream when someone suddenly grabbed his arms, twisting them behind his back to the point it hurt. He was forced down onto the floor easily as he tried to avoid having his shoulders pulled out of their sockets, and only seconds later he found himself pressed face-first into the carpet. He felt cold metal against his wrists and heard the tell-tale sound of handcuffs snapping shut, first around his left hand and then around the right.   
A moment later the weight was off his back and light flared up in the hallway.   
Jackson turned around, sitting up even while he was still blinking against the sudden light, his eyes struggling to get used to it.   
His captor - and the owner of this house, as Jackson very well knew - greeted him, arms crossed, face blank. “And what do we have here - a burglar?” he asked drawing out the words in a way that ate at Jackson’s nerves.   
The man wasn’t huge - about Jackson’s height, a little bit taller, well-muscled but Jackson was too. Was this a pure muscle fight, Jackson would have good chances of winning.  
Sadly, it wasn’t.   
Jackson swallowed nervously. Maybe if he could get to his feet - could somehow get around the man and down the stairs - but no, the damage was done. He had failed.   
The man hunkered down in front of him, looking at him more closely. He was good-looking - handsome, with his big eyes, oval face, elegantly curved nose - people might even call him pretty.  
Jackson found him very intimidating, but damn him if he’d let the guy know.   
His captor tilted his head to one side, studying him curiously. “Not going to talk?” he asked. “Want me to call the police on this?”   
Jackson’s eyes that had been focused on the guy’s lips so far snapped back up to meet a dark gaze. “What?” he asked in disbelief. “You want to call the cops on me?”  
The guy grinned at him, exposing sharp canines. “I found you trespassing in my house, obviously looking to steal something. How would you have me handle this?”  
Jackson blinked. “Umm. I’d expect you to let me go?” he replied, too baffled to even try to hide the confusion in his voice.   
“If I let criminals go just because they have a cute face and puppy eyes, I’d make a really bad cop, wouldn’t I?” the other guy stated matter-of-factly.   
“Oh come on, this is ridiculous - how did you know I was here anyway?” Jackson demanded, trying to fight the urge to grin stupidly at the compliment. “I was really quiet - you should be completely absorbed in watching TV at this time, I spent weeks-”  
“Exactly, you spent weeks,” the other retorted dryly. “You weren’t exactly subtle. Do you think I didn’t see you staring at the rainpipe leading up to here? Also, I do have alarms installed on my windows, what kind of cop do you think I am? And,” he grinned at Jackson, “Yugyeom told me.”  
“Yugyeom told you?” Jackson exploded in outrage. “That lying, little rat - that’s not fighting fairly - how could he - I trusted him!”  
His captor flat-out laughed at him - almost as high-pitched as Jackson’s own laugh. Jackson could feel a smile sneaking up on his face without being able to do anything against it, but then it stopped.  
“So,” the man said. “Tell me one good reason I should not inform my colleagues there is a burglar sitting in my hallway.”

“Come on, Mark, you’re being mean,” Jackson whined. “It’s not like I ever stood a chance - I can’t believe Yugyeom would betray me like this!”  
Mark snorted. “Why would you even take up a stupid bet like this? From Jinyoung of all people? Breaking into my house to prove you can actually be quiet? Did you really think I wouldn’t catch you?”  
Jackson’s face was hurt. “I can be quiet! And I was - I could have won if Yugyeom wasn’t a cheating little traitor-”  
“You’re forgetting the alarm on my window,” Mark reminded him, amusement coloring his voice. “And the fact that you actually went up here to unlock this window so you would have a way in earlier today. Also, I’m Yugyeom’s favorite hyung, you should have gone to Bambam if you wanted loyalty.”  
Jackson spluttered a while longer before he gave up, resorting to sulking. “He’s still a traitor,” he muttered. “And it’s not my fault you’re paranoid - I can’t believe you haven’t told me you have alarms on your windows. On the second floor! I was really quiet!”  
“Yes, you were,” Mark said placatingly. “Stealthy like a cat. You’d make a great thief.”  
Jackson squinted up at him. “You’re mocking me,” he said accusingly, then stared at him warily. “You won’t actually call the cops on me, right?” he asked, just the slightest bit worried. “I mean, I’m your boyfriend - I could have just walked in by the door - and I didn’t even touch anything, and-”  
Mark snorted. “Not this time. But next time you try to steal from me and think I’m too stupid to notice all your planning and sneaking around and noting down my favorite variety shows and their air time, I will. Count on it.”   
Jackson’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Can you unlock the handcuffs then, please?” he asked meekly. “I promise I won’t try to break in again.”  
“I thought you liked the handcuffs,” Mark said blankly. “At least last night you did.”  
Jackson blushed. “Shut up,” he groaned. “Shut up and unlock them and just let me forget about this, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep that's it  
> I love comments!


End file.
